Forgotten Reality
by Kara Papas
Summary: Time lost and realities forgotten cannot end what exist outside of it. Follow up to Azure Monarchy.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay I'm finally writing a new story. I do intend to return to Living Forever In You, but that is a tough one to complete. This prologue is a trial run to see if anyone likes it. The concept is raw, but I'd like opinions. I might twist it into something completely unsuspected.

Disclaimer: Mai Hime belong to Sunrise, but this chapter isn't violating anything yet.

* * *

><p>Forgotten Reality<p>

By Kara Papas

Prologue

"Searching in this madness in long forgotten reality I find no where to turn. The shores are in front of me and land stretches far beyond what I can see, but it is not what I want. I will go into that darkness of time and become forgotten until you find me again. Upon this note even my name I dare not write but what remains of me and my lost mind I shall try and purge the remainder of you calling, away. Far away."

Dust sifted in and about the air as a lone maiden ran across the night sky, it would seem, her feet tirelessly kept going with her heart. The eyes of another she had known so long finally had lost their glimmer. The world around them was ending as countless singularities tore their proud world apart. It was called darkness by some, God's wrath, finality, and the end by most. The tremor sounded about 20 miles away from her. The hushed darkness of night suddenly sparked to with great vibrance by the shore side. A voice echoed in her head from not too long ago, "When I leave. I will go to the shore." The timing was not fair as the maiden's heart throbbed painfully, hoping she close the distance between her and the light source; a singularity forming. The ground below her seemed to know her distress as it gave her no thwart. In the maiden's mind and heart she knew that it would be impossible to reach the shore as the humming light grew in size. As she grew closer to it the singularity ripped into being quickly absorbing all it could before it disappeared taking with it the one person she traveled through time save.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Leave a review and I will reply.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1  Warped

A/N: Well let's see how well this story goes. Welcome to the third installment of the Deadly Lover storyline. I hope you enjoy this storyline. I apologize for the chapter being so short, but it's very difficult trying to figure out the small details of how everything is going to work out. I hope for the best. Now...it's time for sleep.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns all the rights to Mai Hime/Otome.

* * *

><p>Forgotten Reality<p>

By Kara Papas

Chapter 1 – The Warps in Time

A red eyed woman laid on ground she so valiantly ran across. Her lustrous chestnut locks frame her head in a disjointed halo as breezes from the shore tousled them about. The night sky no longer shrouded her journey and where she laid on ground by the shore side on spot she had watched her love die. Her eyes clenched shut knowing she still had a chance to save her. The timing would be everything, and devotion like hers was without question unmatched.

Her mind began to wonder back in the past as the sun kissed her body from afar. Her memories were often like the sun light; far and never staying. Time seemed to make less sense to her as the memories she possessed just blurred together, but her mind went to clear finite time before forever became an option. The place she lay was very different so, so many years ago; not like tough sandy shores. One might even say a thousand years ago this place was a busy harbor. The red eyed woman's memory of the sky was not lit by the sun, but under cover of moonlight. It was the darkness that threatened her life and the life of her lover. Tears escaped from her eyes as a flash of that night came back.

-Flashback-

_The gun was firm in my hands as I pointed it at the Webstein crazed soldier. My heart was filled with rage and passion. All I could do was scream out her name as I pulled the trigger to this powerful gun literally blowing the soldier to pieces. I was, however, too late. The way the blood seeped out of her body, and as she talked there was nothing but blood._

"...stop…stop…don't try it anymore." I sobbed as I held her hand. "Remember, let's take it slowly…"

-End Flashback-

The sound of feet were approach the red eyed woman and she seemed to not care as tears stopped as if almost on a whim. The wasting tides keep sloshing as the steps stopped and a sigh could be heard. The red eyed woman sat up seeing a face that had last through the marvels of technology for over a thousand plus years; Yohko Helene.

"You know you could have caught her if you actually carried a communicator of some kind. I know...why don't you use all that vast knowledge of yours. I know I have." Yohko said sternly. The red eyed world just stood brushing the sand and dirt away.

"Your knowledge is useless," was the only response Yohko got making the thousand plus year old woman sneer which only earned her a cold glare.

"Lady Viola..." Yohko said guilt stricken only to see the glare become stronger.

"We knew it would come!" The woman shouted as she clenched her fist. "With all this vast knowledge you have...it still came. You've invent so much. You've given this world a method of escape from the Coming Darkness. Your greatest achievement is the secret your own immortality. Yet, you could not save her."

"Shizuru..." Yohko whispered to the wind.

"I could not save her." Shizuru Viola quietly said as her mind drifted off. _My Natsuki...where can you be this time. Where have you gone?_

_-_later that day-

"_There times I wish I could touch you the way I always had. The feel of your skin soft against my fingertips and the tastes of lips against my own. The gentle beating of your heart that once would halter all that you are. Sometimes this place seems so real and yet I don't know what world I be in if not for you. My dear love; who am I? A mad queen just like her. I think it's going to begin soon."_

The last conversation echoed in Shizuru mind, and she awoke with tears going down her face. The room she lay was not the one the conversation took place in. Shizuru woke on a couch in an office of sorts. The office was quietly literally within a museum, and she plus Natsuki were the owners of it. Upon the desk lay things of unique interest to their life; an ancient gun by those days' standards, two rings of an ancient Kingdom ruled by the Azure Queen and Empress of Karis, and a golden locket adorn with flower not seen in centuries.

"So...good to see you're awake again." A semi-sarcastic voice said. Shizuru looked at the doorway.

"Midori...how long have you been there?" Shizuru said with a tired strain.

"Me, oh I just got here a moment ago. I would have been here earlier, but another singularity dot popped up causing some issues. I mean seriously. You know when they're coming even in the daylight the spectrum offset should be easy enough to notice. And people stupidly just stand there and then get absorbed into it." Midori said as leaned against the door frame, and she frowned a bit as she watched Shizuru wipe her face. "You have that dream again?"

"Yes. Just before she decided to destroy our little flat." Shizuru huffed with a smile on her face. "I should have known when she said that to me." Shizuru paused for a bit and smiled with a slight blush.

"OH!" Midori shouted in her unique fashion taking a super stance holding her hand out with a thumbs up. Shizuru's red eyes matched the blush on her face now.

"Ara, I don't know what you are saluting me for." Shizuru said standing.

"Come on you old perv...you know why you didn't do anything. You were too exhausted." Midori grinned. "Too bad Yohko is a cyborg type thing. I don't see why she didn't try what she did with me."

Shizuru shook her head. The darkness had no ruling force here with Yohko and Midori present. Even in the worst of situations those two made immortality bearable for Natsuki and Shizuru. Then again, what happened to Midori was a just a test Yohko was drawing blood from Natsuki to try and see what exactly made her immortal. She ran tests and test and eventually found something that took her over eight years to refine. As she was finalizing the last steps she made an aqueous clear solution that needed a few more tests. Midori came in as Yohko was busy, and dumbly grab the beaker with the solution drinking it in one swift chug. The result was catastrophic. Midori went into this strange shock as if she was dying, but be shocked to life at the same time. As that was occurring Midori crashed into the table causing a random domino effect wrecking inadvertently .

"You know...she didn't do it to you. Why did you drink that stuff?" Shizuru asked as she sat down at her desk. Midori grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well you see I had developed this bad habit of leaving my special drink around so I decided to just hide it in plain sight in a beaker. I thought it was that. Oops." Midori said simply shrugging.

Shizuru walked over to Midori with glare made the sarcastic woman back up. The way Shizuru's long hair flow as she stepped closer pressed a terrifying imagine into the mind of Midori. There stood the last two immortals on the planet of Gaea, and she had offended the most dangerous one.

"Be careful Midori. You are a facsimile on Natsuki immortal life. You once were a daring young soldier. A warrior who blind went into battle field to rescue the wounded. It was you. You saved my darling Natsuki once. And look at you now. I should place you out of your misery." Shizuru seethed as closed the distance between their bodies. Her crimson eyes shifted quickly and the proud immortal walked away into a corridor of silence and shadows.

The echoing sounds of the proud immortal echo alone as she went to a restricted section of the museum that led to the basement. As she approach the bottom of the staircase she walked up to what appeared to be a run down high tech bunker door. There was no visible sign of entrance outside of a strange protrusion from the wall that looked like puzzle missing a piece. Shizuru reached into a pocket of the coat she was wearing pulling a strange "T" shaped item out that had distinctive groves on the upper parts. The red eyed woman did not seem mystified at all with this item and simply slipped into the puzzle on the wall. The puzzle's left and right side went in as if locking into the "T" shaped item Shizuru had placed in there. The door slowly opened revealing a laboratory of elaborate design with a very simple desk at the center of it all. The epicenter of the lab had its very own mad scientist that had an almost inexhaustible lifespan; Dr. Yohko Helene.

"Yohko...what is it that you want to tell me?" Shizuru said in a very cold fashion. The scientist sat up and coldly returned the stare.

"The singularities aren't destructive..." Yohko as she clasped her hands together while propping her elbows near the edge of the desk closest to her body.

"How could you know..." Shizuru's eyes widen as the words left her mouth. "What have you done Yohko?"

"I've been working for the last ten years on fixing my mistake! I can stop them." Yohko said standing up.

"Tell me! NOW! What did you do? Was it you? AN entire nation was lost. MILLIONS of lives have been lost. While the rest of this planet is slowly being vacated to neighboring worlds. And you are the one responsible for this." Shizuru growled as she walked over glaring down Yohko.

"Yes, I didn't realize it until last year, and by that point in time..." Yohko said falling back into her chair.

"My Natsuki...was starting to lose her mind." Shizuru whispered looking down as her long chestnut locks draped in front of her while she took a deep breath, and looked up through her hair. "She's GONE! And you knew!"

The yelled in Shizuru voice echoed throughout the museum and Midori remained where she was. She knew there was chance that she and Yohko would not live, but her heart banked on Yohko's plan.

"We can still save her...there is a way."

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle<strong> Refers to the locking mechanism seen in the end of episode 22 in Mai Hime that Midori approaches to unlock with a key shaped like a "T" only to be met by a shiny creepy slow moving Mikoto.

Mini Feed:

Natsuki: -glares at Kara-

Kara: -stares at the mean green eyed girl- What?

Natsuki:You're a cheap bastard.

Kara: I beg your pardon.

Natsuki: One, story sucks. Two stop borrowing format concepts from other fanfiction writers.

Kara: -not impressed or threatened- I'm sure she won't mind.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoy, and review. There will be more. Not instantly...but SOON.


End file.
